


Lucky Fan

by snazzyjazzyjayy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Filthy, Oral Sex, Oral female receiving, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sex, Smut, sebastian stan x reader - Freeform, sebastian x reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzyjazzyjayy/pseuds/snazzyjazzyjayy
Summary: When meeting your favorite actor, things take a much welcome turn.





	Lucky Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on tumblr - lucky-bucky-boy  
> Let me know what you think and if I should post more.

Your heart thudded in your ear drums as anticipation and anxiety bubbled in your core. A lump in your throat had formed and the excited and nervous sounds of fan girls and boys alike that were surrounding you quickly faded behind the buzzing in your ear as you tried to rehearse in your head what you were going to say to him. 

You shouldn't be nervous, you know this all too well. You've met dozens of celebrities before - both working with them and as fans. Sure you weren't no Lupita Nyong’o or Scarlett Johansson, but you were an actress. You've starred in a few Netflix movies, were extras for some bigger name Warner Brothers, Marvel, and DC. So yeah, you weren't a big shot in any way, but you were used to A list celebrities. 

But there something about this man. His electrifying blue eyes, that cocky shark tooth smile, the way he bit his lip during literally any conversation or interview he had. He was perfectly sculpted with a voice that angels themself would harmonize too. Sebastian Stan was the epitome of perfection, a God of a man.

And he was such a damn good man. That's probably what made you so nervous. He wasn't just famous. He used his platform for good. He promoted getting mental help, he included everyone he could, he was amazing with kids and the smile he would adorn when signing to a deaf kid could make any cold heart melt. He spoke out against hate is the most positive way possible and he surrounded himself with good people and eliminated the bad ones from his life. So, yeah, he was perfect and everything a person could ever want in someone else. 

You were snapped at of your thoughts by a woman with a soft smile coming up to you. “Come on, you're next.” She guided you to a thick black curtain that was being used as a makeshift divider from Sebastian and the line of fans. 

You were escorted to the other side of the curtain, your throat nearly leaping out of your chest when you saw this man. He was smiling and talking to the cameraman who was in charge of taking pictures of fans with Seb. The lady put you in front of a backdrop and made her way out, leaving you there waiting for him to notice you. 

You weren't wearing anything special. Just a pair of nice jeans that fit just right and a shirt that said “All I want is Sebastian Stan and Pizza” and all capital letters. You wore little makeup, just enough to cover some blemishes and some gloss. You were too afraid of crying and ruining hours worth of effort. So there you were, standing next to an Adonis of a man looking like you were just plucked off your couch. 

But the way he looked at you when he turned around, you weren't expecting. His attention had broken from the cameraman when he pointed in your direction. His gaze was slow, taking him every feature of your body. He approached you with a warm smile, “Sorry to have kept you waiting, doll.” 

He stopped in front of you, reading your shirt with scrunched eyebrows. He broke into a huge grin and a chuckle, “Is that true? All you want is me and pizza?” 

Your cheeks burned a bright pink and you nervously played with the ends of your shirt. “Uh, yeah. My two favorite things in life.” You smiled innocently. 

He smiled some, “So, do you have something you want me to sign?” He asked, noticing the girl who had brought you in giving him the signal to hurry up. 

“Oh! Yes!” You quickly found your composure as you grabbed your bag off the floor from beside the backdrop and pulled put a gold medal with a red white and blue ribbon. You presented it to him with an innocent smile on your face. “I won this when I was little, but now that I'm older, it's not the gold I want.” 

He stared at the medal, then at you, then at the medal again for breaking out into a full body laugh. Score. The reaction you were hoping for. You smiled, “Sorry if that was a little much, but I just had to make a reference.”

He nodded, “A good one too. Do you want me to sign the medal of the ribbon?”

“The ribbon, please.” 

Sebastian scribbled his signature down before taking in and putting it on you. You guys took a picture of him bowing down to you like you had just won the gold, and you did in a way. 

You begin wrapping up and grabbed your shoulder before you could head out. “Could I buy you a pizza?” 

You furrowed your eyebrows, confused. “I-uh- you look a little busy.” You nodded your head to the next fan being brought in. 

He looked back, making note. “Yeah, I am… I was hoping I could see you after I was done wrapping up for the day. I'm outta here at 8, and I'd offer for you to come to my hotel but security would think otherwise with that… Could I see you at yours?”

Your heart thudded out of your chest. You pulled a random piece of paper out of your bag and stole then pen tucked into his pocket and scribbled your number down. “Text me and I'll text you the address.” You smiled and handed the paper to him. 

“Thanks again for everything.” You left quickly so he could get back to work. 

*  
Later that night you paced your hotel room, making sure everything was clean and perfect and not at any way gonna make this man think you were crazy. While you waited for him to come with the pizza, you skimmed through Netflix, smiling some when you noticed you latest film at 4 stars and just came out last week. 

There was a knock at your door and you practically ran to open it, smiling when you saw him standing there with a baseball cap and a jacket. “Nice to see you try to blend in the same way Bucky does.” You stepped aside, “Come on in.”

He chuckled some and went to go sit down on your bed with the pizza, taking the hate a jacket off, leaving him in a pair of black jeans and white v-neck. “Do you want a so-”

“Shit! I knew you looked familiar!” You jumped at his sudden at burst and looked at him, blushing. “I watched that movie last night. You're incredible in it!”

You couldn't help the smile you adorned or the blush that spread across your cheeks. “Uh- thanks. I try. Did you want a soda or anything?”

You guys quickly got situated and put some random show on as background noise as you two talked and ate. “So, how long have you been acting?” He asked. 

You swallowed the food in your mouth. “Not that long. I only started in my late teens. So about 3 or 4 years.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “I probably should have asked this earlier, but how old are you?”

“I'm 22. I.D. is on the nightstand if you want to see.” You offered. 

“No, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't being a creep…” 

Silence fell between you two, the only noise currently being the t.v. drama playing. You scanned your phone, seeing texts from your friends freaking out because Sebastian Stan had been spotted going in the hotel you were staying it. You couldn't help but giggle. 

“What's some funny?” He asked, smiling at your laugh. His chest got warm seeing you happy and nowhere near as nervous as you were earlier. 

“My friends are freaking out because you were spotted coming into the hotel we're in. They don't know you're with me.”

Sebastian's smile quickly turned into a smirk. “Well, let's give them another reason to freakout.” He snatched your phone and took a selfie of you two smiling, pizza box noticeable. He saved the picture and sent it to the group chat of your friends. 

He handed it back to you and not even a second later were you getting messages from them freaking out. You shook your head. “You're a tease, you know that, right?” You asked, moving the pizza box to the bedside table and getting comfy in bed again. 

“How so?” He asked, kicking his shoes off and following your lead. He laid down next to you, facing you and using his arm to prop him up. You copied the position. 

“Well now, they're gonna call me in the morning and want all of the “juicy” details of what we did. They most likely thinking we're gonna fuck if we haven't already.”

You swore you could see a faint blush paint his skin. “Well, if you don't want to disappoint them…”

Your eyes nearly popped out of your skull, “What're you saying?”

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Look, I'm a big fan of your work. And you're stunning in so many ways. And the fact that you didn't dress up to come meet me, and how relaxed you can be around me. I like you, (Y/N). Yeah we just met, but I'd love to take you out sometime, or just hang out, or fuck. I just want to spend time with someone whose real.”

Your mind was racing. Your crush, your huge celebrity crush was telling you he wanted to date you. That he likes you. You couldn't believe it. “Prove it.” You said, and he could immediately see the doubt on your face. 

He sat up, looking down at you. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, the innocent, boy next charm playing at your heart. 

“Of course you can, dork.”

And just like that he was leaning over you, lips on yours. It was sweet and kind, pure and romantic. The way he cradled your face, keeping you close to him had your heart thudding more than his lips moving against yours.

He pulled away about and inch and looked down at you with hooded eyes, the light happy blue of his iris starting to storm. “Yo-”

You quickly shut him up by pulling him down for another kiss, fingers tangling in his hair. You tongue slightly, eliciting a small moan from him. Sebastian’s lips never left yours as he positioned himself between your legs, you instinctively spreading them for him and wrapping them around his waist.

One hand moved to rub circles in your thigh as his tongue skimmed across your bottom lip, which you happily accepted and parted for him to enter. The kiss quickly became heated; More tugging, more feeling, grinding into each other. You were lost in the sensation of this man, lost in how he made you feel.

Sebastian pulled away from your lips and started trailing kisses down your neck, relishing in the little sounds you made as he nipped, sucked, and kissed at the sensitive skin. “Sebastian please.” You wiggled underneath him, trying to find some friction. 

His hands gripped your hips and held you down. “Please what, kitten?” He asked, looking up at you from under his lashes. He looked absolutely divine, lips plump and red from kissing you, his eyes blown to darkness.

You tugged his hair again, getting another sinful moan from him. “Please don’t tease me. I’ve dreamt of this moment for years. You’ve teased me enough without even knowing.”

His lips twisted into a crooked smile. “Didn’t you call me a tease not even 15 minutes ago?” He let out a soft huff of a laugh and moved off of me, ignoring your protesting whine. “You don’t want me to tease, then take the lead.”

You didn’t hesitate before swinging your leg over his torso, straddling him and pulling your shirt off in one swift motion, leaving you in your jeans and bra. Sebastian bit his lip as he watched you move, hands back on your thighs. 

“Fuck, kitten, you’re absolutely delicious to look at.” He smirked some, “And I bet you would taste even better.”

A blush creeped up your neck. “Is the so, Stan?” You hummed, grinding your hips down on his. 

“Sit on my face.” His voice was deeper, rougher than before. “Let me taste your pussy, baby doll. Let me make you feel good.” It wasn’t a question, and you could tell by his voice and how his grip on your thighs tightened.

You got off of him and stood next to the bed, striping off the remainder of your clothes. You made sure to make a little show out of it, swaying your hips and bending how to put your ass his face as you pulled your jeans down. You did the same with your bra, making sure his gaze was glued to the skin of your chest as you pulled the bra off before quickly kicking your panties to the side and moving you straddling his face.

You hovered over him, waiting for him to pull you down so you knew he was ready. “You do not get off of my face until you have cum. I don’t care if it take 3 minutes of 3 hours. Do you understand me, doll?”

He didn’t give you time to answer though. He gripped your thighs and pulled you down closer to his face, thoroughly burying himself in your pussy. A high pitched gasp followed by a moan escaped you as he licked a stripe from your clit to your entrance. “Fuck you taste so good,” He groaned out before beginning to eat you like a starving man.

He licked, nipped, and sucked all the right places, hands grabbing and squeezing every inch of you he could reach. He smacked your ass, the pain adding to the pleasure you were feeling. Sebastian reached up with one hand and pinched and pulled at your nipples.

You quickly got lost in the pleasure he was giving you and begin to grind your hips onto his face. The coil in your stomach quickly begin to build, your moaning getting loud and louder as you gripped onto the headboard for dear life. With one last suck to your clit, you came, screaming his name for everyone on your floor to hear.

He helped you off of him, letting you lay next to him as he quickly stripped himself, cock achingly hard and begging for attention. You were spent but you were nowhere near done with him. The simple sight of him had you ready all over again. Seeing his swollen head peeking out from underneath the foreskin, pre cum dripping from the slip, the vein on the underside of his cock prominent made you moan. 

He positioned himself between your legs, wrapping them around his waist again as he lined himself up with you entrance. He teased you a few times, sliding the head up and down your cunt, barely pushing in until you were whining, begging, and pouting. 

“Come on, Seba- Oh fuck,” You protest got caught off with a loud moan as he snapped his hips, thoroughly burying his thick length in you.

He leaned down, wrapping his lips over your right nipple and playing with it, sucking and flicking. His left hand came up to give attention to the other. And just as you were about to complain and beg for him to move, he begin snapping his hips into yours, sending you words out the window and leaving you an absolute mess beneath him.

His free hand moved to rub your clit and with all the stimulation you could already feel yourself getting close. His name left your lips like a prayer, hands tangled in his hair as you pushed your hips to meet his with every thrust.

It wasn’t long until you were cumming on him, screaming his name again, voice sure to be hoarse in the morning. His thrusts begin to stutter, obviously close. “Where do you want me?” He managed to rasp out.

“In me,” You whimpered, walls over sensitive and the sound of his voice nearly making you cum again. With a few more short thrusts, he was cumming in you, painting your insides white. 

He stopped moving, burying his face in the crook of your neck while you both caught your breath. Once you two had calmed down, he pulled out and went to the bathroom to grab a rag and begin to clean you up, knowing you were too exhausted to move. 

When he came back from the bathroom, he was more than pleased you see you sleeping under the covers already, in his shirt. He pulled his boxers on before crawling in bed next to you and pulling you close to him. Sebastian slipped off into sleep, but not before pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead.

*

You were happy the next morning to find him still in bed next to you, arms wrapped around you as he held you close to him, soft snore coming from him and beard tickling your skin. This was perfect. It felt natural and right to be waking up next to him.

Who knows, maybe you were that lucky fan. And little did you know, Seb would be thinking the same thing himself.


End file.
